Thinking of you
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Hameron short with a touch of Cameron/Chase Cameron is writing a letter WARNING DEATH AND SUICIDES THEMES


**Thinking of you **

**Author notes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House,Md **

**Hameron short with Cameron/Chase **

**Song by Katie Perry **

"_**Comparisons are easily done**_

_**Once you've had a taste of perfection**_

_**Like an apple hanging from a tree**_

_**I picked the ripest one**_

_**I still got the seed**_

_**You said move on **_

_**Where do I go**_

_**I guess second best**_

_**Is all I will know…"**_

Cameron was writing something in her laptop, he just left to go and find food and she took the chance to write.

I´m in my bed, he just left and how I wish he didn´t return, he´s not you, and I can´t

I love you not him, but you´re not him and everyone tells me that you´ll wish for me to move on but they didn´t know like I did.

He loves me and I just want him out of my life because I realise that I hate him, because he´s not you, because every time he does something sweet for me it makes me cry, he thinks that I´m better they all think that, how wrong they´re, the only thing I wish is for me to be with you, to be in your arms again, to feel you, to be love again for you not him.

"_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes**_

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test…"

He´s again in my bed and he´s hugging me and I´m disgusted because it doesn´t feel right

Because he´s not you, why you left? Wasn´t I good for you? Wasn´t my love enough for you to fight? I miss you so much, he´s here hugging me and how I wish I´ll be you

"_**He kissed my lips**_

_**I taste your mouth**_

_**He pulled me in **_

_**I was disgusted with myself**_

_**Cause when I'm with him**_

_**I am thinking of you**_

_**Thinking of you **_

_**What you would do if**_

_**You were the one **_

_**Who was spending the night**_

_**Oh I wish that I**_

_**Was looking into..."**_

When he touches me I want to puke they told me that he can make me happy, that he can be for me that my hapyness was all you could think but if that was true why didn´t you stay?

I don´t love him, I don´t want him, I want you and you´re gone and I want to go with you

I just want you , I desire anything but you , why you have to go?

I love you so much , I can see you every time I close my eyes, I can remember the way you look at me, the way your eyes shine just for me to see, the way you smile, I remember everything and now I´m all alone and is not fair because is you, is always been you.

"_**You're the best**_

_**And yes I do regret**_

_**How I could let myself**_

_**Let you go**_

_**Now the lesson's learned**_

_**I touched it I was burned**_

_**Oh I think you should know**_

_**Cause when I'm with him**_

_**I am thinking of you**_

_**Thinking of you **_

_**What you would do if**_

_**You were the one **_

_**Who was spending the night**_

_**Oh I wish that I**_

_**Was looking into your eyes**_

_**Looking into your eyes **_

_**Looking into your eyes**_

_**Oh won't you walk through **_

_**And bust in the door **_

_**And take me away**_

_**Oh no more mistakes**_

_**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...**_

_**stay...."**_

I´m leaving, is not working he´s not you, andi s you who I want, is you who I think everytime I do anything, I´m always thinking about you.

When he left and I didn´t feel anything I knew what I had to do.

I´m going to see you, I can´t take this pain anymore, I´m sorry I try.

Allison Cameron

This was the letter James Wilson found that morning next to Allison Cameron´s body

She was dead and the doctor should have been more surprise but deep down he knew it was just a matter of time for her to follow him.

"_I hope you can be happy where ever you are"_

The End


End file.
